Yearn
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai negara yang lebih dari maju, Arthur sangat merindukan seseorang. Spain/UK


**Title: Yearn**

**Fandom: Hetalia **

**Pairing/Characters: UK/Espana**

**Rating: G**

**Warning : yang gak suka ESPUK jangan baca.**

**Summary : Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai negara yang lebih dari maju, Arthur sangat merindukan seseorang. **

**Language : Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer All characters are the wonderful brainchildren of Hidekaz Himaruya. The characters and the situations in the fic are in no way intended to be a reflection upon the actual countries or the people who reside there.**

**word count : 1044**

**A/N : Akhir-akhir ini banyak nemu fanart Espuk yang hot banget, jadi kepengen bikin lemon lagi... tetapi akhirnya malah seperti ini. Ya semoga kalian suka lah. Reviews are love. **

Senja itu, di rumah kediaman Kirkland. Seseorang dengan rambut kemerahan dan kulit yang kecoklatan, badan bagian atas dari bahu hingga kedua mata kaki ditutupi dengan jubah rapat lalu tangannya diberi sarung yang berwarna sama dengan jubahnya, lalu pada bagian atas, telinganya diberikan penutup telinga yang hangat berbahan wol. Matanya memancarkan cahaya yang menentramkan berwarna hijau, lalu dibagian bawah hidung terlihat senyum yang selalu ditarik ke dua bagian samping. Bagian pipinya sedikit merah merona dikarenakan suhu yang agak dingin. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo berdiri di dekat pagar dengan tangan dimasukkan ke kantong jubah hitamnya. Dia menunggui seseorang untuk keluar untuk membuka pagarnya.

Dia mengira kalau pesuruh dari pemilik rumahlah yang akan membuka pagar itu, tetapi rupanya pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Rambut pirangnya terlihat menyala di senja yang redup itu, berjalan dengan syal dilingkarkan di lehernya, dia membuka pagar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada terdengar tidak suka, tetapi anehnya dia berusaha untuk membuka pagar itu dengan kunci yang dipegang di tangannya.

Antonio berusaha tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia selalu mengerti bagaimana sifat orang yang tidak bisa jujur dalam perkataannya. Dia, sebagaimana telah tinggal bersama Romano, sudah terbiasa dengan orang yang bersifat seperti itu.

Setelah pagar akhirnya terbuka, Antonio melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut. Dia berhenti menunggui kawannya itu menutup kembali pagarnya. "Ayo!" katanya.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Antonio yang telah sedari tadi berada di udara luar yang dingin dapat merasakan dengan cepat perbedaan suhu di dalam rumah. 'Hangat seperti pemilik rumahnya' gumamnya dalam hati.

Kemudian Arthur membantunya membuka jubahnya dan menanggalkannya di lorong pintu depan tersebut.

"Gracias!" hanya itu kata Antonio padanya setelah melepaskan tutup kupingnya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang tamu. Arthur segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa panjang, di depannya terdapat meja kayu lalu didepannya lagi terdapat tengku perapian. Tengku itu lalu diisi lagi oleh kayu oleh Arthur, dia berusaha untuk menyalakannya. Antoni merasa heran melihatnya. Dia lalu mendekati lelaki pirang tersebut.

"Kau sehabis tidur ya? Ke mana pesuruh-pesuruhmu itu?" tanya Antonio, berusaha terdengar santai.

Arthur yang sedang meniupkan angin lewat corong, berhenti tetapi tidak memandang lawan bicaranya, dia lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Pesuruh-pesuruhku tidak ke mana-mana," hanya itu jawabannya.

"Arturo…" lelaki Spanyol itu tidak mengerti, dia menyentuh dan mengelus punggung yang lain dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba Arthur berdiri, dia mendesah sebelum menatap Antonio, "Kau ingin aku memanggilkan pembantu?"

"Jadi kau masih punya pesuruh?"

Arthur menatapnya dengan alis mata lebih diturunkan, "Tentu saja,"

"Tetapi tadi kau membukanya… lalu saat aku memanggil ke dalam untuk dibukakan… Ohh Arturo!" dia menyadari sesuatu, lantas memeluk kawan Inggrisnya itu.

Arthur tak bisa mengelak, dia juga mengerti kalau perilakunya sudah ditebak oleh Antonio, bahwa dirinyalah yang memang ingin menemui Antonio secara langsung. Tadi, di saat Antonio menekan bel, menginformasikan kedatangan dirinya yang memang dapat dikategorikan mengejutkan, pesuruh yang bertugas menjaga cepat-cepat menginformasikannya pada Arthur. Di saat itu Arthur kebetulan sedang beranjak tidur, maklum, dia habis saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dari luar negeri. Entah kenapa dirinya yang sangat letih tersebut segera bugar kembali mendengar kabar kedatangan Antonio. Dia lalu memberikan perintah kepada seluruh pesuruhnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Serahkan semuanya padaku. Jangan mengganggu atau kalian akan kupecat," dia sampai mengancam seperti itu.

Arthur mengelus punggung kawannya itu, dirangkulnya, dan didekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Dirasakannya temperatur tubuhnya, sedikit merasa terkejut dikarenakan biasanya dia merasakan kehangatan tetapi kali ini hanya dingin. Pastinya karena tadi dia berada di luar cukup lama.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

Antonio menggeleng pelan, dia menggosokkan tubuhnya pada Arthur, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, rasanya ia ingin bersatu saja dengan Arthur. "Tidak lagi," gumamnya.

Arthur ingin bertanya banyak, tetapi dia membiarkan dirinya terus dipeluk. Sampai Antonio merasa cukup.

"Kalau begitu aku nyalakan apinya, nanti kau akan menjadi lebih hangat," katanya lembut lalu terpaksa melepaskannya.

Antonio mengangguk, sedikit merasa malu dia duduk di sofa.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bossmu menyuruhmu?"

Antonio menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak datang ke sini karena urusan politik."

"Lalu apa?"

"Karena aku kangen padamu,"

Tepat saat Antonio mengatakan itu, percikan api yang muncul dari tiupan corong berubah menjadi api yang besar dan membakar kayu-kayu yang tertata. Seketika terasa panas, dan apakah karena panas itu yang membuat pipi Arthur terasa panas juga?

"Kangen?" tanyanya hampir tak terdengar.

"Iya," Antonio mengangguk mantap. "Kita sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini,"

Arthur beranjak dan duduk di sofa di samping sofa panjang itu, merasa bingung.

"Aku hanya sempat mengunjungimu hari ini, besok aku harus ke luar lagi,"

"Ohh…" Arthur masih merasa sedikit bingung.

"Ayo katakan apa yang telah kau kerjakan hari ini," kata Antonio mengeluarkan senyumnya sekali lagi, gerakannya yang bersahabat ditunjukkan melalui penggeseran tubuhnya kepada sofa di dekat Arthur. Dia menatap Arthur dengan matanya yang kehijauan menanti jawabannya.

Arthur cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tak mampu menatap Antonio, terlalu manis untuk dipandang.

"Kau butuh minuman hangat?" tanyanya beranjak.

"Tidak perlu. Aku juga tak lama di sini,"

Mendengarnya seketika membuat semangat Arthur turun. Maksud dari semangat adalah, tak bisa diperkirakan betapa senangnya dia saat mengetahui kendatangan Antonio. Sungguh dia tidak ingin Antonio meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kecuali kau memintaku untuk tinggal," kata Antonio, dia bangkit lalu menghampiri Arthur. "Kau kangen padaku kan Arturo?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kedua tangan Arthur dengan tangannya. Didekatkannya tubuhnya pada Arthur.

Arthur pada tahap ini, terpaksa harus jujur pada perasaannya, dia mendekatkan dahinya kepada dahi yang lain, "Sangat…" dia tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak mencium bibir lelaki Spanyol itu.

Keduanya menutup mata mereka dan hanyut dalam ciuman tersebut.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tinggal. Di luar sangat dingin, aku butuh kehangatanmu," kata Antonio lalu melanjutkan ciuman tersebut.

Arthur semakin menekan ciuman tersebut, dia tak sanggup untuk menahan lidahnya memasuki bibir yang lain. Dipegang eratnya punggung dan belakang leher Antonio. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan sensasi ini, yang tentunya hanya ia bisa rasakan bersama Antonio.

Tinggallah Antonio, dan mari kuceritakan bagaimana dunia ini tanpamu.


End file.
